Rising Sun  A Continuum of Breaking Dawn
by EmmaJasperCullen
Summary: Renesmee has to make a choice her family or her love?
1. Chapter 1 Renesmee

**Chapter One**

**Renesmee**

I awoke to the sound of snoring and birds, they were singing to great me to another beautiful day and snoring yes it was my Jacob outside the house, guarding me as he did every night. I got out of bed and grabbed my pile of messy clothes off the floor and yawned as I trudged to the bathroom. I had some serious bed head my hair was going to need some work. I combed it though as best as I could, wincing as I caught big tangles, but some bits strayed here and there, I loved make-up it was a life saver at times like today, I slapped on some foundation though according to my mom I didn't need any and got dressed into Alice's picked out clothes from a few weeks ago. She hated me wearing the same things twice but I always did, it felt like such a waste! With my jeans and brown top on I went back to my bedroom to find my mom sitting on my bed neatly made, something was wrong I could see the pain in her eyes.

"Mom?"

I announced as I came into her view though she would have heard me coming.

"Come sit down, please?" she asked, I could hear the sadness in her voice.

I moved slowly and sat next to her placing one hand on hers to show her the worry on her face, she sighed.

"I'm going to cut strait to it, but please don't get mad."

I nodded; she looked at her lap with her hair falling down to hide her face from me.

"We have to leave Forks, we have spent to much time here as it is and now people are starting to notice, we have all tried to keep away from people but it just wont work, I'm sorry."

I heard a howl of pain out side and jumped of my bed and raced though the door but as I came to the front of the house my father stood in my way

"Neisse, let him go"

I put a hand on my fathers chest and reminded him of me and Jacob and how close we where,

"please let me go see him! Dad!"

I practically screamed it at him; he sighed and moved out the way. I ran out into the woods trying to follow the tracks he had left, I couldn't run as fast as my parents but still could ran faster than most humans.

"Jake! Jake! Please COME BACK"

I ran and ran until I finally lost his trail. "Jake"

I whispered to my self. I felt a tear run down my cheek and my legs gave way under me, I fell down and hugged my legs to my chest and laid down my head so they rested on my knees and cried.

I don't know how long I was there but it felt like forever.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was Alice, and I jumped up and flew into her arms. She embraced me and stroked my hair

"Bella's having a fit! Why did u run so far! You know how worried they both get! Come on were going back"

She took hold of my hand and turned to walk, but I stood still.

"No"

I whispered, but I knew she'd heard

"No, I'm not leaving" she sighed and shook her head

"Come on Neisse, we don't have time for this! We have a flight booked."

My head snapped up and I looked into her eyes

"What? Were going so far away we have to fly! What is Jacob going to do! What about me!"

I pulled my hand out of hers her eyes went still and fixated, I knew that look.

"What? What did u see?" Alice grabbed my hand again but with allot more force this time.

"We must go home now, please?" I let out a huge sigh and started running with her as she led me back to the Cullen's huge mansion.

I didn't even get up the steps and I was already pulled into a hug, my mother's arms wrapped around me.

I could see Dad looking with a scared face at Alice, they were talking to each other in their minds again, then mom was pushing me to arms length

"What the hell where you thinking! And you" she jabbed a finger at Edward

"Why did you let her go!"

She was seriously angry, and she took a long time to calm down, stupid stubborn mom.

Dad smiled at my thought as he stood behind mom and placed a hand on her shoulder

"Come one Bella, she had to say goodbye, you said yours why can't she say hers?"

I shot and angry look towards my mother, she had gotten to say goodbye!

What about me, why didn't I, I loved him for Christ's sake.

Mom may have loved him once but he was mine now, I should at least have my turn to give him a hug and a kiss, I saw my father's smile fade as I remembered the time we first kissed...

We strode on the beach at La Push, hand in hand.

I was 8 at the time but had the mind of a more mature person and looked like and 18 year old.

Jacob stopped and took my chin in his hands

"How did I ever get so lucky? You know you are more beautiful than Aphrodite herself; maybe you should take her job. Actually no don't because then you can't be here with me, right now."

I laughed and looked into his eyes, so wonderful and full of love.

Jacob swallowed and laughed under his breath.

I raised one eyebrow in total confusion, what so funny?

"Jake?"

I asked completely confused now, He looked back into my eyes

"You know, Edwards going to kill me for this"

He then moved closer to my face and my lips touched his.

I closed my eyes and let the explosion happen, it was wonderful, his lips tasted like love and the musky smell that he had.

I kissed him back rapping my hands around his neck and grabbing his hair, it needed another cut but I liked it this way.

He pulled away gasping for air then continued. When he finally pulled away I let my hands slip down to his neck.

"Wow" I said as our eyes locked and his hands moved lower down my back,

"Yea, that was something" He smiled and I had to as well, if he smiled you couldn't resist smiling back.

His white teeth gleamed and then closed again as he came back for another round...

I was sitting in a chair at this point looking at the floor as I replayed this memory over and over,

Dad had left the room with Mom and I could hear them arguing quietly in the room next door.

They rarely argued but when they did it was always over something big, and it was.

I could hear my name and Jacobs's name being repeated over and over. I let my mind wander to another memory of not so long ago...

"Bella!"

I had heard Alice scream form somewhere out side

"Bella! Where in god's name are you!"

I uncrossed my legs and clambered off the bed and set down my book,

"Alice, they've both gone hunting. What's up?"

I shouted at her as she came into view just over the other side of the clearing of our cottage.

"I need to speak with her now and they are not answering their phones, what if it did happen Oh god!"

My eyes widened in fear

"Alice what are you talking about! What's happened to them?"

I grabbed her but the shoulders and shook her, but she stood still ,

"Neisse-" she started but she collapsed on the floor and behind her was a boy,

no older than 16. "Hello young one, well don't you smell rather nice?"

I backed up but only found a wall

"What have you done to her" I asked him,

He let out a evil laugh that shook the trees around us and sent a cold rush down my spine

"Don't fret dear child, I have merely made her unconscious, It's a talent of mine"

He smiled as he finished his sentence and looked at Alice, her limp body lay on the floor and her golden eyes lay open staring at the spot where I once stood.

"She looks dead"

He nodded the turned his head to me. I screamed as he grabbed my throat,

I gasped for air as I still needed a little being half human.

I felt the world going black as he crushed my wind pipe and my eyes fluttered closed as he laughed, but then something big and brown grabbed him from behind sending him flying backwards into the air.

I slipped down the wall and someone grabbed me into their arms, cold as ice.

"Honey, Renesmee can you hear me? Come on, breath!"

I recognised the voice as my fathers. I suddenly shot up into a sitting position gasping for air; I coughed hard and bent over.

My hands flew to my throat protecting it from any more harm.

"Daring, its ok we are here now. He's gone trust me."

I did and tried to get up but my legs failed under me, Dad was quick to catch me, then I heard a whimper.

The next second he was gone flying towards the boy who was fighting with a brown thing, I couldn't see what it was as my vision was a little blurred by the tears forming in my eyes.

My mom came over and sat with me stroking my hair "shh it's ok, were all fine" she reaped this a couple of times, but when the tears cleared I could see what was happening.

My father was fighting the boy along with him, my Jacob. I screamed his name and my fathers and they were fighting, I tried to run to help them but my mother held me back.

But she couldn't keep holding me for long until Dad fell down, dead. Mom screamed and ran for the boy.

He couldn't harm her, her shield was strong now, she got to father fast and he woke up.

I ran over to Alice who was still on the floor, Mom saw her too and expanded her shield, Alice jumped up and saw Father needing help along with Jacob, this one boy was strong.

Jacob was finding it hard not to fall asleep with the boy attacking him, but it didn't work the same way obviously. Mom, Dad, Alice and Jacob all lunged for the boy tearing him to shreds; it seemed to be over in seconds.

Dad came up with a little silver box from his pocket and threw it onto the body; a bright orange light came up as the body burned into ash.

Jake took me back to my rooms where I sat on my bed in silence, I stared into nothing for a long time, I let my mind wander until finally Jacob had had enough

"Come on, Please! Say something you're killing me here!"

He turned my chin and I winced and let out a small gasp at the pain coming from my throat, it had mostly healed but hurt a small bit.

He let go and my father rushed in and placed a hand on Jacobs shoulder pushing him away.

"Don't you dare hurt her! Or I will kill you myself, dog"

I stood up and hugged my father

"Stop, stop he didn't mean to. You know that,"

He nodded and let Jacob go and hugged me back and left the room.

I sat back down next to Jacob and herd shouts coming from the front room, we looked at each other and shuffled of the bed and peeked through the door. It wasn't my father shouting but my mother.

"Edward, you knew about him, why you didn't tell me. Didn't you think I'd like to know if our daughter was in danger! If we all were!"

"I'm sorry, Bella"

"And? That doesn't explain why you didn't tell me!"

"I didn't want to worry you, we thought he would pass!"

My mother dropped into the chair behind her and placed her hands in her face and grabbed her hair, she let out a breath of air. Dad crouched down and moved closer to her, he took her face and lifted it up.

"I am truly sorry; I thought I would stop hurting you. I promised you"

"I know and I forgive you" She took his chin and kissed him, it was a sweet but quick kiss.

Then Jacob coughed, I elbowed him in the ribs and gave him the 'what the hell' look, my parents looked over at both of us, I felt the blood rush to my face and all Jacob could do was laugh,

he placed he hands around my waste and pulled me closer. "Nice one babe" he whispered in my ear and I giggled.

My mom stood up with dads hand in hers and took mine, "come on let's get you changed before we take you back up to the house, Alice will have a meltdown." She took me into the bathroom and I didn't realise how much of a mess I looked. But that was the first time I'd really ever heard my parents argue so bad, I'd heard them bicker over the TV or CD choices but that was small things.

I looked up out of the Cullen's house into the woods, I would miss this, the calm outside and the wide open space, the house where I'd grown and was born.

There was a knock at the door, my head snapped up as did Emmet's and Jaspers who were watching a game on the flat screen. I jumped off the chair and headed for the door, Emmet beat me there first though, he opened the door and there stood my love. "Jake!"I heard my father cuss, I ran for him but Emmet stopped me, "Emmet! Let me thorough! God dam it, move!" Jake growled at him

"I think the lady would like to come out" Emmet's eyes locked with Jake's, this was a stare to the death.

"I think you need to leave mutt, or – "

"Em let her go, she needs to say her goodbyes" My father came back into the room without my mother. Emmet moved himself and I ran straight into Jacobs's arms. I rested my face on his chest and closed by eyes. "Help me, Jake" He rested his head on mine,

"I can't, I'm sorry; you need to go, to be with them, there your family"

"But your my love, I need you both"

"No, you need your family"

"What?"

"Please, go."

"Jake I –"I didn't get to finish as he kissed me long and hot, this wasn't a I love you kiss, it was a goodbye one.

He pulled back and ran changing into his wolf as he did.

I stormed back into the house and went out the back running back to the cottage, no one followed me.

I got back home and slammed my bedroom door like a pissed off teenager and fell flat face on the bed.

I must have been out for a few hours because by the time I awoke it was dark, I crawled out from under my covers and searched my draws for some sweats and a top, I changed in record time.

I walked into the bathroom flicking on the switch as I grabbed my towel. My face was smeared with black streaks of tears;

I washed my face clean and tied my hair back into something resembling a bun. Once I was done I threw the towel on my bed and sat at my desk,

I moved my fingers along the wood until I found my picture, our picture. Once of me and Jake caught in mid laugh while he was tickling me at La Push.

I stroked Jacobs face and closed my eyes. When I opened them Jacob was there in front of me, I gasped but when I blinked he disappeared.

I placed the photo back and moved over to my bed and crawled under the blankets. I lay there looked at the stars though my skylight.

Days passed and people came and went giving me food I refused to touch and trying to talk to me but I wasn't listening,

people were packing up things around me and soon most of my room had turned into boxes.

"THAT'S IT YOUNG LADY! I'VE HAD ENOUGH! GET OUT OF YOUR SULK AND GET OFF YOUR BUTT!"

I glanced over to see Alice hands on hips, "Wow it moves! Come on I didn't pick out a great going away outfit for it not to be worn"

I sat up and looked around,

"What day is it?"

"Friday, you've been like this for almost 4 days, come on you must be hungry or thirsty?"

I nodded "Ok one meal coming up! Oh and I've got you some clothes in the bathroom along with other things, you can thank me later."

I staggered to the bathroom and sure enough there were some grey jeans and a cream top with a brown fluffy cardigan, exactly Jakes fur colour.

I got out of my clothes and into the shower, the hot water hit me to hot but I didn't care, I stood in the water for a long time letting all of me soke away,

one I was done I slid it all on and hugged the coat close to my smelling the woods, Alice had gone all out with this. I slid on the small Healed brown boots and added the much needed make-up and hair products.

I packed it all into a box in the bathroom and walked out into the main room, I could smell eggs and bacon with a cup of my drink of course, I liked to hunt, but mainly only with him, so this would do.

"Wow that really suits you" She looked at my jacket and placed the plate of food in fount of me.

"Thank you, I owe you" She smiled, and then looked at the door,

"you have 10 mins and they will be home so you better eat fast!"

Alice danced her way out the door and once again I was alone.

I ate fast, ignoring the food as it burnt my mouth. Right on cue my parents walked in, hand in hand, I looked down at my lap as I sat on the stool.

"Hey" I whispered as my mom took me into a warm embrace.

"We need to talk, don't worry I think it will help."

I looked at dad for reassurance "It's ok" I smiled as mum took me out the back to the small pond.

I remember this story,

Rosalie had once told me of how dad had left my mother,

at first refused to believe her but now I knew it was true, she went over how Edward had left her, how he broke her heart and she was a ghost for many moths,

then Jacob helped her though it all and then she had gone cliff diving and Alice thought she had tried to kill her self, how she'd saved dad. But now she was concentrating on the Jacob parts and how a friend helped, and not so much on the happy ending.

I knew it was going to be hard but I didn't want to do what my mom did I wanted to try and make this work,

maybe I could fly back and see Jake form time to time, email him and call every night.

"Hey" mom was looking at the door now, there stood my father in his jeans and pale blue top with a shirt unbuttoned on top.

"I know this must be hard for you, but you have to let him go." He closed his eyes the opened them, the gold gaze looked into mine

"That means no contacting him" My jaw fell open and my eyes got hazy with tears , I stood up and looked at them both my lips trembling and no words coming out.

I ran my hand back through my hair and clamped my eyes shut as one tear rolled down my left cheek, then I exploded with a load of words I knew I didn't mean

"I hate you both!" I ran round the house and to the Cullen's, once I was there I saw the keys on the hook and grabbed them. I ran down to the garage and jumped in my dad's Volvo, I didn't know where to really go then I made up my mind.

As I drove I let my mind wander onto memories of Jacob and out first hug, kiss and last one...

I shook my head, it wasn't going to be the last one. I knew it wouldn't,

I jumped out the car and walked down the path to the beach where me and Jake had first kissed.

I would be at peace here; no Cullen's were aloud here apart from me, being Jacobs imprint and all.

I finally found the little spot under the overhanging rocks and the cave underneath,

I walked with my hands in my pocket until I found the carving in the wall, J + R with a heart round it,

so hopeless romantic but cute. I placed my hand over the carving and then out to the sea and the stars,

"why in such a wonderful world do things have to be so hard?"

I whispered to myself

"I don't know, I've been asking that question for a long time "I jumped and turned,

"Hey".

13


	2. Chapter 2 Jacob

**Chapter Two**

**Jacob**

The day I first met Neisse was the day I fell in love, I know me Jacob the romantic type.

But when Bella told her they were moving away I didn't know what to do, so I ran.

I ran as fast as I could, I heard her screaming my name but I kept running and felt the golf ball tears run down my cheek making my fur wet.

I ran through the conversation in my head and then I heard the voices

_"Jesus... how can they just leave!" _

I knew Seth would be upset

"_Look, let's go to the Cullen's and find out what's going on, ok?" _I suggested

"_Yea see you in a sec I'm already here" _I felt the shimmer go through the trees as Seth fazed.

Leah must be quite happy not having to deal with this anymore since she moved away to college; I envied her in some ways.

As I was thinking I realised I'd arrived at the Cullen's, I fazed and pulled on my shorts and jumped up the steps onto the porch.

The door was open and Seth was talking with Edward and Bella was pacing, biting at her nails.

"Bells? We need to talk, now"

I walked across the room passing Edward and Seth as I did, The smell was horrific but we were all now used to it, we could recognise who was who now.

She wouldn't stop pacing until I grabbed her shoulders and held her still. Her eyes were wondering all over the place and her lip trembling a little.

She grabbed me into a hug and knocked me back on my heals, once I steadied myself and pushed her to arms length,

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving! How can you! What about Neisse and me!"

Seth came behind me now "Jake, don't lose it. Let Edward speak."

I nodded and turned around crossing my arms across my chest

"Jacob, I hope you can understand why we must leave, and I wish to ask you one thing"

My eyes narrowed and I lifted my head higher.

"Let her go" I laughed under my breath

"Yeah, sure! I can just let her go!"

I said sarcastically, how could I just leave her, she was my imprint.

"Where is she?"

Edward and Bella looked at each other and Bella started to pace again, Edward sighed

"She ran after you, Alice has gone to find her, she's probably run from me or Bella if we went"

I nodded "Jake" Bella asked

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I know what this will do to her, I've been through it"

I winced at the memory of the 18 year old Bella I had put back together, just to be taken from me by that blood sucker.

I saw a spasm of pain shoot across Edwards face, well; he's remembered what he's done; now he's doing it to his daughter!

Edward snarled at me

"Do you think I like this dog! I know the consequences of this, but I hope with time and separation this thing will go away."

Bella was by his side now holding him by the arm, she looked worried at him.

"Jacob come back later and you can say your goodbyes, make it quick though, please. For her, for you. It's for the best,"

She gave me a hug "I'll bring her back soon" She whispered low so no one else could here.

I hugged her back

"I'll miss you Bella"

and I was shocked at what I said next

"Miss you to blood sucker" and Jabbed a finger at him, he smiled a little.

"Go Jacob, now" I did and ran out the door to the woods were I formed back into my wolf;

I ran as far as I could so Edward couldn't hear my thoughts.

"_Jake! Wait up!" _

Seth was running beside me now, the kid had gotten fast.

"_I have a plan Seth and I don't want them to hear it, I'm gunner get Neisse and run. As far as possible, somewhere they can't find us, were we can be happy._

" I heard Seth growl "_No Jake you can't she's there daughter!" _

"_She's my love, Seth. Please don't go near the Cullen's again."_

"_Jake! Please you know I didn't get to say goodbye..."_

"_No Seth, and that's an order." _

Seth was going to be angry at me for a while I knew it

"_Sure am"_

"_Shut up and go away" _

I felt the chill as Seth fazed and I was alone and I had a plan.


	3. Chapter 3 Bella

**Chapter Three**

**Bella**

I hated this having to see him go through this, I was so sorry to Jacob, to my daughter. I wanted them to stay together but we had to leave, and I wanted Renesmee to come with me. I know it is selfish; I could leave her with Jacob I knew he would protect her but Jacob was still not ageing at all because he was still a wolf and hadn't given it up though I knew he could. It was not fair on him to have to stay this way forever, I knew he wanted to grow up, grow old with her, which he never could, none of us could. I had to give Jacob that option and I would talk to him once we had left, telling him the other reason.

Renesmee had run from us at our home and took Edwards Volvo to La Push, we all wanted to go after her but none of us could, due to the treaty. Edward was on the phone with Billy asking him to let us though to get Renesmee, he was getting agitated and I went over to him and held out my hand for the phone. "Billy, Bella would like to talk to you" He handed the phone over "Billy, please try and contact Sam or any of the wolf pack, please. Were doing this for Jacob, we want him to be happy he needs to be able to get older and have a life. I know he doesn't like not moving forward and he needs to" Billy sighed

"Ok Bella, I will try. I'll call back if I get through to anyone; Edward says she took his Volvo right?"

"Yes"

"Isn't she a little young to be driving?"

"She's fine Billy she can drive better than me"

"Ok, well I'll call you back soon, bye"

"Bye" I hung up and handed the phone back to Edward, he took it and placed it in his back pocket. I didn't know what to do anymore; it seemed as if we were drifting apart, I loved Edward but this had put strain on our relationship and we both knew it. But we'd get through it, wouldn't we? I hope we could, I don't think I could live in a world without Edward. How many times did we have to prove that? I played with my ring on my left hand, Edward saw what I was doing and cam and took my hand and placed it on his face. I smiled and placed both of my hands on his face and pulled him in for a kiss, it was long and sweet. When I pulled away he opened his eyes and smiled back at me. He swept me up into his arms and I giggled as he took me to our room.

I jumped when the phone rang and grabbed it of the table beside our bed "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Sam"

"Sam! Have you got her?"

"No but Jacob has"

"Ok where can we come get her?"

"Um... that's the thing Bella, Jacobs run off with her. He called at the airport saying they were just getting on a flight, didn't say were though, he called about 2 minutes ago"

I couldn't move "Bella?" Edward sounded alarmed and took the phone off me

"Hello Sam, Bella's not moving so I'm going to have to call you back, thank you for telling us."

He then hung up.

"Bella, come on move"

I blinked even though I didn't need to.

"We have to go, now" I rushed out the bed and got dressed, but Edward stayed still.

"Edward, come on"

But he just laid there

"She's made her choice Bella you have to let them go"

My jaw fell open "What are you on about!"

He sighed then got up and came over taking my hands in his but I pulled away.

"She has made her decision and she wants to be with him more than us. Charlie let you go now you have to, she's all grown up. Both of them are."

What was he saying I just had to let her leave with him?

"Ok"

I don't know why I said it but it was going to take a long time to accept, but I knew Jacob had his phone with him.

I grabbed the phone of the bed where Edward had been and looked through the contacts until I found Jacob, It rung and rung and rung until it went to answer phone.

I threw the phone at the wall and it shattered into hundreds of pieces, my hands were shaking.

Edward raised one eyebrow at me.

"Sorry" I whispered, he smiled. How could he just let his little girl go?

When would she be back? Would he come back, both of them?

Once we were dressed we went back to the Cullen's house, once we were inside we walked to the main room and found Alice and Jasper watching some re-run on TV.

"Alice, you knew" Edward said, she turned her head and looked at us both. I looked at Edward; did Alice know about what had happened?

"I think I did but all I saw was a girl get on a plane with a tall boy, you know I can't see them both, I'm sorry!"

Alice had not told us, I trusted her, but I knew she had done the right thing.

I would have gone after Renesmee, Edward was right I did have to let her go but I wasn't ready yet, we'd had only 9 years of life together.

Most parents had 18 years; I'd been cheated out of 10 years of time with her. I wanted to cry, but couldn't instead sobs came out.

Once I'd pulled myself together I picked up the phone and dialled Jacob again.

"Hey"

"Jacob Black you have some explaining to do!"

"Oh crap, hey Bells"

"Don't Bells me, were are you both"

Edward was listening to the conversation now as I put it on speaker

"I can't tell you" I heard whispers in the background

"Neisse wants to speak with you" the rustling went on as he passed the phone

"Mom I'm sorry, I'm sorry to you both but I had to leave, I hope you can forgive us both, please. I'll contact you soon ok, we need to go. Love u loads, bye"

Then the phone went dead and I had to sit in the chair behind me.

"I knew this day would come, but this soon?"

Edward sat next to me and Alice smiled with Jaspers hand in hers, everything was going to be ok.

The next few days passed in a blur, packing boxes to go into storage until we could move back.

We were moving to a cabin at First Connecticut Lake, Pittsburg.

The cabin Carlisle had chosen was beautiful and looked out onto the Lake. Me and Edward were in one a few Cabins down , it looked the same but smaller seeing as it was only us, even if it did have 2 rooms.

Before we left I took my Ferrari down to Forks strait past my house.

I arrived at the church, I paused and took a deep breath before I walked down the small path

"Hey dad";

I crouched down and laid the rose on his grave.

Charlie's parents had problems as they grew older and Charlie had got them too, but it affected him more.

He died when he was only 55 when he left us.

I sat there telling him everything for a while, until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You ok?"

Edward asked as he sat down with me.

"I miss him"

He nodded as I said it and held me in an embrace.

We both got up and I blew a kiss to my dad.

Edward had told me it would be hard, guess I never knew how hard it would be until I felt it.

And god did it hurt having to watch him die from a distance until the very last day; I'd snuck into the hospital and stayed with him.

Alice had seen it would be his last day. I kissed him on the forehead, he closed his eyes and slipped away into the darkness and so did I.

As we got on the plane I held Edwards hand knowing I wouldn't be coming back here for over 60 years, I'd come back with a different name.

Moving had made us change our last names. We were now the Golding; we were all adopted siblings just as before, now I was added in.

I'd hated school the first time round, now I had to go through it all again. But at least I had Edward to help me through.

We were in every class together, I knew he would know everything and so would I. But we had to act normal and pretend to not know stuff.

I also had to deal with Alice's wardrobe every day. Rosalie and Emmett were not joining us this time round; instead they were staying in Africa on an extended holiday.

As we unpacked I found the old photo album of Renesmee and placed on the shelf in our living room. Once we had unpacked the essentials, I sent a text to Jacob telling him our new address and house phone, along with a picture.

It was dark now and as I sat out on the porch looking onto the lake I saw a light come on in the middle of the lake, then thousands of little lights came on then flew upwards towards the sky.

Thousands of fireflies looked wonderful, lighting up the way and sparkling. Giving us light in the darkest of times. I smiled as they gave me hope. I heard Jasper sneak up behind me; he was like a ghost at times.

I didn't need jaspers powers to help me tonight, I was calm and I hoped we all were. I did miss her, but I'd have to get over it and like Edward said let her go.

"Hey Jasper, how's things"

I turned my head and he laughed

"Everything's fine Bella"

I loved his southern accent, gave him his personality and love even if he did have a rough start.

"Do you miss forks?" I nodded

"Trust me Bella you will get used to it soon enough. As long as you don't make any new friends and keep to our self's we can move on easier next time round. "

"Thanks Jasper"

He raised his eyebrows "For what?"

"Keeping me calm at times when I should explode"

He smiled "Glad to be of serves ma'am" I smiled then couldn't help but laugh and so did he. Jasper sat next to me all night as we watched the night's sky fade into day.


	4. Chapter 4 Edward

**Chapter Four**

**Edward**

I knew leaving Forks would be hard for Bella but when I saw her at Charlie's grave it hurt me, bad. I may not have a soul, but I could see Bella does. I missed my daughter and I knew Jacob could take care of her but I wanted her back, it was so hard to say the words "Let her go" because in a way neither could I. She was my flesh and blood and that stupid mutt... I didn't realise I was grabbing the table until Bella came over and touched my hand. Her sweet smell was wonderful, strawberry smelling hair and a beautiful face. I did wonder was it fate we met or just coincidence. "What's up? You know Esme loved that table" I looked down at the finger marks left on the edge. "I was just thinking" she raised her eye brows "About?" I ran a hand through my hair and looked at the ring that had once been my mothers and now was my wife's, I couldn't lie to her. "Jacob" she giggled at my response, then smiled. "This is about Renesmee isn't it? You can't let her go just like me, and I don't think we ever will, she will always be our little girl." My eyes rose from looking at the table to her eyes. I stood up and held her by the waste with one hand the other stroked her face. The kiss was an instant connection and soft, Bella turned it into a long sweet one then into an in intimate one.

As Bella lay with her head on my chest, it didn't feel like we were naked and I didn't take much notice.

"Edward?"

"Mmm?"

We sat in silence for a moment

"Where do you think they are? Jacob and Neisse I mean"

"Safe, I know they will be"

"Ok"

She didn't have much hope in her voice and I shifted my weight so she was looking at me. "There fine Bella, I know well we both know Jacob can take care of her and she can take care of him"

"I know, I just wish they would tell us where they are!"

I smiled and held her hand. I kissed her and she kissed back, I broke of the kiss and she growled in her throat.

I loved it when she did that it was sexy. Half a second later a ray of light shone from over the lake into our window, the room was instantly filled with sparkling diamonds but only for a few seconds before the clouds claimed the sun. I sighed "It's Monday, we have school." Bella threw her head back and groaned,

"Yay... Oh god, please say Alice isn't dressing me?"

I laughed

"Sorry Bella, once you married me you knew Alice would be your personal wardrobe."

We got out of bed and put on our clothes from yesterday, and then there was a knock at the door.

I took Bella's hand and we walked down the stairs to the front door, there stood Alice.

"You ready for your first day of school!" Then she raised her eyebrows and shook her head

"Oh dear! Look at you two lucky I brought something" She took the two white boxes from behind her back and gave it to me then another to Bella, "Hurry or we will be late!"

She danced of down the path to take Jaspers hand.

3


	5. Chapter 5 Jacob

**Chapter Five**

**Jacob**

Wow, we were finally gone, we were free.

But I knew she was upset having to leave them all behind.

As we sat on the Plane Neisse stared out the window looking at the clouds.

I turned her head so she was looking at me.

"It's ok, I know a place we can go"

She raised her eyebrows

"Really?Where do u know to go in England?"

I chuckled

"Your dad has a place here, I remembered him talking about where it was and maybe it being an option to take your mom after her transformation for a while. I can remember pretty well were it is"

I wanted to make it a surprise on where the house was.

I got out of my seat and went to the toilet.

I close the door and got out my phone

–Edward, if I tell you where were going will you come after us? -

A few minutes later my phone bleeped

–No-

I let out a breath of air

–can u tell me the address of that place you have in England-

Again I waited and then the address came through

–Thanks-

I replied then turned off my phone as I went back and took my seat.

Neisse was still looking out the window as we descended down to the airport, she leaned her had on my shoulder and closed her eyes, I smiled

"hey sleepyhead wake up were here you can sleep in the taxi" she groaned at sat up.

We were on our way to some house in a place called Surrey. When I gave the guy driving the address he raised his eye brows

"You sure this is the place? You don't look like you would fit in there?"

I nodded. The man shrugged and drove us there, what did he mean we wouldn't fit in?

Then I realized when we got there.

The place was huge! It had to be 100 times bigger than the Cullen other home.

It was painted white and had a huge garden out front, fountains as well. My phone vibrated in my pocket, it was Edward.

"Hi"

I said picking up the call.

"Hello Jacob, have you arrived?"

"Yep, my god how much did this place cost!"

He chuckled "Around 88 million, it had over 100 rooms, nearly 200 to be exact. You are welcome to make your self's at home."

Wow 88 million, I know the Cullen's are loaded, but wow.

"Hey how are we going to get in? We don't have a key."

"I do believe there should be a key hiding in one of the plant pots on the balcony overlooking the door; you will have to jump up to reach it."

"OK, thanks."

"You are welcome; may I speak with my daughter?"

"She's sleeping; I will call you when she is awake."

"Yes Jacob that would be great. Bye"

"Bye" He hung up and I placed the phone in my pocket as we got to the front door.

I unloaded the bag I had brought; I hoped there would be something here for Nessie to wear as I had only brought the few clothes she had left at my house.

Nessie groaned at got out the car as I woke her up.


	6. Chapter 6 Bella

**My sister, Margaret sits there in her throne dressed ready for the day as if we were expecting visitors. But no people will ever visit us again, ever. We are monsters now and we don't want to be. We never wanted to be this, stuck in this state. Being frozen in time is strange, we never move forward. I want to be able to go outside without wanting to kill a person every time I do. Instead we went into hiding, hiding away from the blood. Sister and I stay in a house far into the wilderness of England, a place no one will ever find. When we have to leave we go to a village near by that only a few know of and take a person every new moon. The village live to believe two monsters haunt them, and they are right to believe this. Soon this day will be over and the night shall great us with open arms and we will take them. **

**I shall tell you what I do miss I miss the sunshine. Every good morning the warm, yellow love would praise me every good morning, but now all I seem to see is rain. Margaret sits there just staring out of the window into the rain, waiting for something. I am sure she is waiting for the person that did this to us to come back so sister can take her revenge and kill him for what the person has done.**

**I try and get on with daily life but I get worried for her, I am her older sister after all. When an animal killed mother and father a few years ago it fell to us to carry on the Michaela household name. Margaret was engaged but I was not and so it was hard for her to let her go. It may have been an arranged marriage but Margaret loved him. **

**Keeping the house tidy on my own is hard as we are used to having servants to take care of it all for us. I have to clean, hunt and make sure Margaret is fed every day. When your little sister does nothing but sit in her chair all day and night it's hard to keep sane. I am alone. We're alone. **

Chapter 6- Bella

I held the small blue diary in my hands that had been given to me by Edward while he was looking though the Cullen's large library of books. The book it's self smelled of old paper and the book it's self was priceless. The diary belongs to a girl named Stacy Michaela, a vampire from the 1800's or so. I was not quite sure, as she never dated her diary, which didn't help me find her. I wanted to find Stacy because her sister had powers, which were sort of like mine. I could created a mental shield to not let things in were as her sister Margaret can reflect your power back at you with her mental shield. I knew the search would be hard but I was willing to try, I had to know if I could do any of this or if I could help them.

I knew England was a good place to start maybe I could visit Alistair. I knew he didn't like me much from what I could gather from the time he had come as one of the whiteness's when Renesmee life was in danger. I winced at the thought and I saw Edward look at me.

"What's wrong"

"Nothing, I was just thinking"

He raised his right eyebrow and then gave me a shot of my favourite crooked smile.

"Come on Bella, love. I saw that look"

I was making a look? I laughed and held up the book.

"It's this girl and her sister" I sighed "I really want to find them"

Edwards's beautiful body full of grace came and sat beside me.

"You want to find them?"

I nodded and took his hand in mine

"Can you help me?"

"Of course love"

I smiled and turned my whole body up on the sofa and crossed my legs look at him. He was wearing a pale cream shirt with blue jeans and his normal leather shoes. I always thought I looked plain to him and I still do. It seemed today we were matching as I was wearing a cream button up shirt and jeans but with heals as Alice was still trying to get me to learn to walk in them.

"Ok I'm thinking of going to see Alistair to see if he knows anything, do you know where he could be?"

Edward's eyes trailed around as he thought

"London, I think. We should ask Carlisle"

_We spent the next few hours looking for any information on the sisters or Alistair. Then Edward asked me a question_

_ "Did they originally live in England?" I didn't know the answer so I went into the diary and read more until I found the page I was looking for. _

**Ireland was our home once long ago before we had to leave to protect our self's. Margaret was hard to pull away from the country. We had found a coven in 1850 but Margaret didn't like one of the girls as she had a power to detect lies. Margaret likes to keep things to herself and didn't want any personal questions coming up she could lie about.**

I showed the page to Edward

"I think we should go visit the Irish coven first, I know roughly were they are"

We planned to go to England to visit Jake and Renesmee; it had been an about 5 months since they had moved to Surrey and were enjoying time there. Edward had to deal with Rosalie at first. She was furious that Jake had Renesmee there and not here. To ease Rose's worries, Edward enrolled them in school. Jacob had to finish his school and Renesmee wasn't just going to stay behind all day so she joined it and tried not to excel him in classes. I sat on the sofa with Edward, watching some re-runs of Friends. Just as the break began my phone rang from up-stairs. Any normal person wouldn't have heard it but I was up in a flash answering on the second ring.

"Hello baby" I heard a groan the other end and a laugh from Jacob

"I wish you wouldn't call me that"

I laughed and jumped down the stairs to rejoin Edward on the sofa. I put the phone on speaker and placed it on the small coffee table.

"Mom, I have something to tell you"

"So do we, I and your father were actually planning a visit seeing as you have half term coming up."

There was a long pause

"Renesmee, Darling?"

"Yeah sorry, um well please don't go mad when I tell you. Dad please don't rip Jakes head of either!"

I looked at Edward worried now.

"I'm pregnant"

Edward let out a loud snarl from his clenched teeth. I placed my hand on his shoulder to comfort him. My baby was pregnant! All the Human memories came flooding back in a state of blurs and vivid pictures as if the camera of my memories hadn't quite focused. I wasn't ready for this, and if I wasn't Renesmee sure wasn't ready.

"Mom, Dad?" She let out a furry of whispers

"You see we shouldn't have told them! Why won't they reply?"

She came back to the phone

"Mom, Dad. Please talk to me!"

Edward took the phone crushed it in his hands.

"That mutt is dead, how dare he!"

I had seen Edward angry but this was beyond that this was furry, madness. Edward got up in a blur and grabbed the phone that was in the holder in the kitchen. He punched in the numbers so hard I thought he would break the phone.

"Hello?" I heard my daughter's scared voice come though the phone.

"You have some explaining to do."

"I know I do daddy"

"So when did u find out?"  
>"3 months ago"<p>

Both our mouth fell open; she was already 3 months along.

"3 months!" Edward screamed down the phone.

He was shaking so bad I rescued the phone before it could become the next crushed patient.

"Baby, I'm not happy. We will be over tomorrow, Bye"

"Bye"

I hung up and placed the phone back in the holder. We spent the next hour arranging flights and getting packed. We told the rest of the Cullen's and Rose threw a huge fit, Emmet ended up having to take her out before she destroyed the place. Edward had calmed down a little but only by a fraction. Carlisle was to come with us and the rest of the Cullen's would stay at home.

I just couldn't rap my head around Jacob and Renesmee having…. I pushed the thought out of my head before I took it any further.

Edward could believe it though, but he was set on blaming Jacob.

"That dog has taken advantage of my daughter and he will pay"

We left later that night and the flight was long and restless. Alice had seen the forecast would be cloudy with a chance of rain so we would be fine to go. We arrived the next day and it took about an hour from the airport in Edwards's car he had rented. I saw the house and was taken away but the size.

Then it dawned on me.

Had Renesmee and Jake been missing school? Or was she not showing?

My questions would be answered soon enough.


End file.
